htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venice
Venice is a fan oc adopted by User:Fenton Menace. Biography Venice was born to an family of scientists in Geneva, Switzerland. He was a smart child, but unlike his family who wanted him to help prove theories into laws. He wanted to make creations. His creations at first were robots. But they weren't so impressive, and they all laughed saying that he can't create anything. Enraged by this, he moved to the Untied States and looked to create life. He found Agony, a recently murdered athlete, he choose her since he knew she was strong. He brought her back from the dead for her to help him get his revenge. He augmented her to aesthetically please him, and to make her somewhat stronger. However, this caused her immense pain, but not too painful that she's hindered. He is very smart, sadistic, manipulative, and sly. He lives in a abandoned factory in a rural area of Happy Tree Town. The factory is also where his laboratory is. Venice has access to dangerous items, such as gases, chemicals, explosives, etc. But he doesn't really use them for their purposes, he uses these dangerous items for his robotic creations or weapons for his creations. He does give his dangerous chemical weapons to Ventura. Personality When Venice was young, he was a kind, highly intelligent, and well-mannered child. But he had a bad temper, and he was sadistic. After the other people laughed at his creations and questioned his purpose in life. He went mad, considering he worked so hard on his creations, and people laughed at him and saying that he will never be successful. He did everything to get his revenge, and it got worse after each attempt. He eventually started to manipulate others so he can get some kind of assistance in his revenge. He also preaches his philosophy to his associates, his philosophy being, "if people doubt you, or question your goals and dreams in life. Then you must prove them wrong, and you will have to go to such lengths that makes you uncomfortable, even if its morally wrong. Because at the end of the day, you will get your message across." Relationships Agony He is very proud of creating Agony, since it was the first person he brought to life successfully. He's even proud of the augments he gave her, despite her displaying obvious pain. But, he refuses to make her comfortable because his augments are the only way she will be strong and effective, making her augments more bearable will make her "weak and ineffective." But its likely he refuses to make her painful augments bearable so he can be pleased seeing her in pain. Ventura Ventura is venice's closest client, supplying him with chemical weapons for his terrorist attacks. Its unknown why Venice is helping out Ventura, or what he wants to gain from him. It's likely that hes helping him so the media and authorities are distracted by the attacks so Venice can find a opportunity to advance to the next step in his revenge. Trivia * He was originally created by User:AuroraFlaky, but he was adopted by User:Fenton Menace. * Some inspirations were taken from Dr. Frankenstein. Category:Brown Characters Category:Lizards Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Fenton Menace's characters. Category:Adopted Characters